The present invention relates to mobility devices for amputees or individuals with leg, ankle, or foot injuries, and more particularly relates to a wheeled device with an adjustable seat adapted to engage and support an amputated limb of a person, and/or adapted for use as a wheelchair, and/or adapted for use as a walker, and/or adapted for transport of items (such as personal items of the amputee).
Many mobility devices intended for use by amputees are undesirably cumbersome, expensive, and/or surprisingly semi-unstable, especially when used by heavier persons. Further, the devices often have limited (or zero) adjustability, limited (or zero) foldability, and limited (or zero) storage capacity for transporting items along with the amputee. Further, their width is often so great that it is difficult (or not possible) for them to be manipulated around corners, and through door-openings and narrow spaces often found in homes and buildings. Also, many such devices have poor cornering capability, leading to difficulty especially for a novice user.
Some mobility devices are essentially walkers with wheels, where a frame of the walker extends around the front and sides of a user, and where wheels are located at the frame's corners. However, a leg-amputated user must literally hop along in order to use them, supporting their weight during the “hop” on the wheeled device. This can create a serious risk of falling due to the instability created when the shifting weight of a large adult user is borne by the wheeled device at waist level, even if the wheels are made to lock or move to a recessed position when bearing weight. Other mobility devices are collapsible in some fashion, but the act of collapsing and/or expanding them requires significant effort and/or help from a third party helper. Some mobility devices have a storage bag or basket, however there is often limited room on the cart and also nothing to prevent the stored items from tipping and/or mixing. Another problem is that existing mobility devices are not adjustable to accommodate people with different body shapes and preferences. Still further, most cannot be adjusted for use by children, but instead require that a separate smaller version of the device be purchased.
Another problem is that known mobility devices have an unattractive appearance. This can (and does) discourage users, both because it reinforces the prejudicial “label” of being an amputee, and further it depresses users mentally by reminding them of their limitations.
I have noticed one particular situation that can cause trouble. Amputees often remove their prosthesis in order to prevent sores from developing. However, when removed, it is difficult for the amputee to get around. Concurrently, it is cumbersome to reattach the prosthesis. Thus, many amputees will try and hop to get around, such as to get to a bathroom or restroom, rather than re-attach the prosthesis or wait for assistance. This can lead to falls and injury.